It's a Gleeful Life
by ropowo
Summary: "Who are you Finn Hudson? How do you know so much about me?" You whispered to me, your breath my neck. I hesitated before replying. How do I answer that? "In another life," I replied quietly. "You know me too. Just as much. If not, more."
1. Chapter 1

**Here's my new story. It's very much a risk, as I don't normally write stuff that's a weird mix between Canon and AU, but I like to try new things. Reviews make my day :D**

Finn's POV

It had been been over a month since I left you. I didn't have a choice. You would've stayed in Lima for me, and you would have given up on her dreams. I couldn't let that happen. But seeing your face so broken broke my heart as well. When we kissed in the car, I wanted to keep kissing you forever, but you pulled away into sobs. I just looked at you with regret. Regret that I couldn't go to New York with you. Regret that I couldn't live in the Shoebox apartment with you. Regret that I couldn't marry you.

Kurt says you're not concentrating. I wish you would. Rachel Berry never loses focus, and yet you're letting assignments slip and arriving at school late. I don't understand. This is your DREAM. This is everything you've ever wanted, surely. This better not be about me. When I first met you, you were so driven. Nothing could stand in your way. I remember you telling me that your dreams were bigger than me. And that was true. You were destined for better than me, and yet I know that if you were forced to choose between me and New York senior year, you would've chosen me. Why? You've wanted broadway all your life. You've only wanted me since Sophormore year.

"Girl trouble?" I heard someone say behind me. He had a very distinct irist accent, and when I turned around, he was quite short. Well, short for my standards anyway.

"Yeah. I just wanted the best for her, and yet apparently she's crying her eyes out right now" The boy walked over and put an arm on my shoulder. I shoved it away.

"Who are you?" I asked him.

"My name's Rory Flannigan, and I've been watching you for a while now. You need help Finn."

"How do you know my name?"

"I have my ways. So, Rachel's not happy." I was shocked to say the least. How did he know so much about us? It was quite creepy to be honest. I didn't argue though, just nodded.

"Maybe she needs you." I shook my head.

"I'm the last person she needs. I've been holding her back the whole time I've known her."

"Did you ever think that the reason she's crying is because of you?"

"I know it's because of me, but that's the problem. If I go to New York, she'll rely on me and her dreams will be that much harder. Besides, I need to be here, in Fort Benning Georgia to redeem my father."

"He took drugs didn't he?" Seriously what was up with this guy? I nodded.

"Why did he take drugs?"

"I don't know! He was stressed about the army, he, he, his wife was pregnant..." I started crying then. I realised it. I was a screw up. I turned everyone around me into screw ups. I was messed up.

"You wanna make everything better don't you?" Rory asked. I nodded.

"I've screwed up my life, and everyone elses. I just wish I'd never existed. Everyone's lives would be better."

"OK then." Rory said. "You never existed. What are everyone else's lives like?" I looked down at my hands as I spoke.

"Rachel makes it to New York with Kurt, and she makes it on Broadway." I smiled at that thought. "My Dad's still alive and living with my Mum. I like Burt, but my parent's were meant to be I think." I thought some more. Who else had a screwed up? "Santana would be a completely open lesbian, happy with Brittany. Quinn never got pregnant. I know I'm not the father but I have a feeling that she slept with Puck because I did something wrong. Mercedes never Quit Glee club. Sam never had to admit his homelessness. It must have been embarassing for him." I finished after that. "Yeah, everyone would live happily ever after without me."

"Be careful what you wish for" Rory whispered, and when I turned around, he was gone.

I decided I would go to bed. Tomorrow I had a big day, it was to be my first attempt at redeeming my father. I dreamed of a better life, where everyone was better off without me, little knowing that tomorrow was going to be the worst day of my life.

_Author's note at top :)_


	2. Chapter 2: Why don't you know me?

**Hi guys! Sorry I'm not uploading as often :( Anyways, here is the new episode of my new story. Hope you enjoy :)**

I woke up feeling strangely excited. I was ready to clear my Dad's name. Once this was done, I could go to New York. To be with you, if you'd let me. Then I remembered. Mom wanted me to call her in the mornings to let her know I was alright. I pulled out my phone, found my Mom's number, and waited for her to answer.

"This number is unavailble" What? That's weird. Mom always made sure she was by her phone all the time, even when it was on charge. Why it would be off beats me. I decided to try the home number. I waited for two rings and then

"Hello?" I sighed in relief. My Mom was there, answering the phone.

"Mom, it's me" I said with a smile.

"Um...I think you've got a wrong number." What? My Mom didn't recognise my own voice? That wasn't like her. Normally, when I'd call her, she'd hear me say hello, and know it was me immediately. Now she didn't know?

"Mom it's me Finn!"

"Um...I'm not a mother I'm afraid. I'm pretty sure you may have misdialed."

"Honey what's going on?" I heard a distant voice call.

"Mom is that Burt?"

"I'm not your mother. And who's Burt, is that your Dad?"

"Honey?"

"It's no-one Chris! Just a wrong number." Chris? Who's Chris? Chris. Chris! CHRIS! What the fuck? My Dad. Was. Alive. And. They. Hadn't. Had. Me. OK Finn. Wake up. Pinch yourself. This is just a very bad dream.

"Ow!" I said after pinching yourself.

"What was that?" Mom asked.

"Um...bye" I said and hung up. Now I was scared. My Dad was alive, and my own parents didn't remember me. What if Rory Flannigan was real, and he had made my dream come true. No. That was impossible. They can't just make someone not exist. And many women do sound like my Mom. Plus, it's not as if Chris is a rare name of anything. Mom could've changed her number.

I decided I needed reassurance that I was simply going crazy, and that I do in fact exist. So I called a person that should definitely know who I am. You.I called the number and waited. Waited. Waited. It dialed for ages and then went to voicemail. "Dammit!" I yelled. You weren't answering either, and you were in New York, so I had no way of contacting you. So I called someone else instead.

"Hello?" Burt answered.

"Burt! It's me, Finn. Please tell me you know who I am. Please!" I begged.

"Um...sorry son." Burt said, sounding a little freaked out. "I don't. Are you sure you're not looking for my son?"

"Burt! I'm your stepson!" I yelled.

"I don't have a stepson I'm afraid. I don't even have a wife."

"Dad, don't stress yourself. You had a heart attack remember?" Kurt. I needed to speak to him, see if he knew me.

"Um..Burt, can I speak to Kurt please?" I asked.

"Sure. He's right here." After a few quiet mumors,

"Hello, Kurt Hummel?"

"Kurt! It's me Finn!"

"Um, I'm afraid I don't know a Finn." Kurt replied, confused.

"Yes you do! I'm your stepbrother!"

"I don't have a stepbrother." He replied. "Are you sure you have the right number?"

"I..." I could feel the tears burning in my eyes. My Mom doesn't know who I am, and neither does my step dad and stepbrother. I would seem a bit weird if all three of them had amnesia. And that wouldn't explain why my Dad was apparently alive.

Something weird was going on, and I was going to have to see first hand what was happening.

I had to go back to Lima.

**Reviews make my day :)**


	3. Chapter 3: It finally dawned on me

The flight home felt incredibly long. I barely got a wink of sleep and when I eventually did, I only wanted to wake up again, because I had a dream where I came face to face with Rory Flannigan, the mysterious boy I met in Georgia.

"Told you to be careful what you wish for Finn." He said with a smirk.

"Who are you?" I asked him.

"You know who I am. My name is_"

"I don't mean your name." I interrupted. "I mean...what are you?"

"Finally!" He exclaimed. "You should have asked that _before_ you screwed up your life."

"So..."

"I'm a leprechaun Finn, and I'm here to tell you that the wish you made has come true. Do you remember what that wish was Finn?"

"No..."

"Let me take you back to the night you met me. You were complaining about your life and you said_"

"That I wished I'd never existed." I finished in horror. That's why my Dad was alive. That's why my own Mom didn't remember me. There was nothing to remember.

"So that's it? I don't exist?" I asked him. He nods his head.

"So I'm all alone? No-one remembers me? Not even Rach?"

"Alas, poor Rachel Berry." Suddenly, my heart sped up. Had something happened to you?

"What do you mean?" I asked, my throat dry.

"Well, her fiancé broke up with her, and now she won't even know who you are. The name 'Finn Hudson' will mean nothing to her now." I gulped, wishing that this wasn't really the case.

"How is she?" I asked, swallowing to stop the tears in my eyes that threatened to fall. "Is she better than before? When I was part of her life I mean?" Rory sighed before answering.

"I don't know I'm afraid. I don't know how much of an impact you had on her life." I sighed.

"What about everyone else? Is Kurt happy with Blaine? Is Quinn happy? Is Burt still in Congress? Is Santana happy with Brittany? Is Mr Schue_"

"WOAH! Calm down Finn." Rory told me.

"Sorry. It's just that, this whole thing, is really new to me. I didn't even know leprechauns existed until you told me you were one. Normally I wouldn't have believed you but given everything that's been happening in my life, I'd believe anything. Plus, you've sort of proved it. No-one knows who I am."

"Finn, I don't know how anyone is. I don't know how much of an impact you had on them." I swallowed slowly.

"Can you take me back?" I asked. " To when I did exist, and I was a part of their lives?" Slowly, he shook his head.

"I can't. You made your wish, and I granted it. I can't go back on something you wanted."

"You're some crap leprechaun then." I spat angrily.

"Humans." He scoffed. "Never satisfied. One minute they want something then next thing you know they've changed their mind."

"Well excuse me for thinking none of this was possible."

"Watch your tone with me Finn. I already have all rights to your life with a non-refundable policy. You wouldn't want me to make it Rachel's life too, would you?"

"You can't do that! She didn't wish for that!" I argued.

"You really underestimate me Finn." He replied with a dark look in his eyes. I shook my head.

"No, I don't want that." Then suddenly it all dawned on me.

"So, I'm s-stuck like this?" I stuttered. "Forever?"

Then I woke up, Rory's evil smirk being the last thing I saw.

At first I thought (hoped) that this whole thing was just a dream, so I wanted to try calling you again. If anybody could recognise my voice, it would be you.

"Hello?" _God your voice._ I forgot what if did to me, how warm and at home it made me feel.

"Do you know who I am? I asked, my voice breaking by the end.

"No I'm afraid I don't. Are you alright? You sound upset. Hello?" I hung up after that. You not knowing my voice was the only thing I needed to know that this wasn't a dream. As of today, I no longer exist. As of today, I'm all on my own.


	4. Chapter 4: My life was in pieces

**New chapter ;) Please R+R (constructive critism is very much appreciated) and recommend to others if you're really enjoying it :D**

I checked into a hotel after the plane landed. Considering Mum and Burt didn't know me, it seemed pointless going home. Luckily for me, despite me not having a mum to cook me warm meals, Breadstix was just across the road. So, once I'd checked in, I went over to Breadstix, hoping that their 'All you can eat Pasta Special' would cheer me up.

Once I got to the front desk though, everything changed. There, waiting for the next customer, was none other than Noah Puckerman, Mohawkless.

"Hello welcome to Breadstix, can I help you with anything?" He asked in a completely bored monotone.

"P-Puck?" I stuttered. His head shot up then, looking at me suspiciously.

"How do you know what to call me? Only my bros know to call me that. And perhaps my girlfriend too." _Who's his girlfriend? _Quinn? Santana? Rachel? That last one made me want to barf.

"Um..." _Think Finn! "_It says on your name badge that your last name is Puckerman, and it seemed like a good nickname." _What the fuck?! That's the best you can do? _He rolled his eyes at me.

"Dude, I don't even know you. You go around making up nicknames for complete strangers all the time?"

"No, I just...Can you lay off me please? I'm kind of having a rough day and I'd really like to eat. Thanks." He looked taken aback by my outburst, and put his hands up in defeat.

"Okay!" I thought I heard him murmor a quiet 'weirdo' under his breath, but it could have been my imagination. He lead me to a single table in a quiet corner, and I sat, annoyed that I was once again alone with my thoughts.

"Hello, may I take your order?" No... NO...NO! You can't be here. Not working here. You're in New York, aren't? You shouldn't have to work at Breadstix, so why are you here?

"You can't be here..." I murmored.

"Excuse me?" You asked with that slightly annoyed tone that you always do when someone offends her.

"You can't be here." I said more confidently, looking you square in the face. I knew you had no idea who I was, but this wasn't right. I couldn't have affected you that much, could I?

"What right have you to dictate whether or not I work somewhere? I don't even know you!" You yelled at me.

"Y-yes you do." I argued. "We spoke on the phone." Your eyes widened to twice their size.

"Oh my god. You're that creep who called me yesterday, asking whether I knew you."

"I wouldn't say creep_" I tried to reason with you, but you interrupted me.

"Well I would. What kind of person calls up a total stranger and asks them if you know them? How did you even get my number?" You demanded.

"That's...hard to explain."

"Sure it is." You rolled your eyes at me. I frowned. This was always the same story for us. You'd turn to sarcasm when I was trying to get my point across and I'd be angry that you wouldn't even listen to me. Except in this case, for you, the argument was with a total stranger. That made me feel worse. You even argued with strangers that way.

"Look, I shouldn't have come. I can't stand being here looking at you of all people bringing them food which is probably poisonous." _That came out wrong._

" How _dare _you!" You screamed. "How dare you insult me in that rude manner of yours! I refuse to serve you. I'd like you to leave please." You said more calmly.

"I'm sorry, that came out_"

"SECURITY!" You yelled. Out came two security guards, who grabbed me fiercly by the arm and pulled me away. They threw me onto the street and left me crying.

"I want my old life back." I cried.

"Finn?"

**Mwwwahaha! Cliffhanger! :)**


End file.
